A Family Affair
by SaiyanLelouchReborn
Summary: Delia and Ash have a night that they will always remember. Please note that this story is an M-rated fanfiction containing matured content.


_DISCLAIMER:_

_I do not own Pokemon or any of the related characters, names, indicia, etc. I only own this story, and that could be legally questionable if Nintendo decided to own it because it uses their characters. The story is a lemon with a rating of M so use your own discretion in reading this story._

_I do not condone incest, no matter what family members may be involved in it, whether as a means for procreation or to, as this story says, deepen the intimate family bonds. If you are involved in an incestuous relationship, seek help, and if you are considering one, consider seeking help._

Delia Ketchum was glad to be alone with her son for the night. She had originally made the trip out to Goldenrod City simply to go shopping in the Department Store, but upon meeting her son, had decided it was high time she had the big talk with him. She couldn't imagine him learning about the birds and the bees from that Brock character, let alone from the innocent seeming Misty.

"It was a real surprise to see you here," Ash said, leaving the Pokemon center, in clothes more suited to a night on the town than to training Pokemon. He was wearing black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt, both of which his mother had bought for him that very day. He had also left all but one of his Pokeballs, and Pikachu, in the Pokemon Center. "Look, I know you'd be more comfortable if I left my Pokemon at the Center,but I feel safer if I at least have one with me. I promise she won't be any trouble. I won't even let her out unless there is trouble."

"She? Ash, when did you catch a girl Pokemon?" Delia suddenly remembered a recent e-mail from him, about one of his Pokemon. "Oh, is it that, err... little grassy one? The one you emailed me about?"

"Her name is Chikorita," Ash said. "Look, let's just get to the restaurant, and get our minds off of Pokemon for one night. I assume you have a place in mind?"

Delia nodded to the waiter, who brought fresh glasses of water to their table. "Yes, I've decided... I'd like order a bottle of red wine. What would you suggest for someone on... a bit of a budget?"

"I would advise the Chateau Vignosia," he said, looking slyly down at her. Turning his glance to Ash for a moment, he sneered, "Or perhaps some heated sake would better suit your tastes?"

"We have time enough for sake at home," Delia said, politely, but clearly irritated. "I'll take one bottle of the Chateau Vignosia."

"As you wish," the waiter said, huffing away to get the wine.

"So, Mom, why did you want me here tonight?"

"Well Ash," she said, lowering her eyes. "I need to talk to you about something. Ash, what do you know about s... about s... about..."

"About swimming? About skiing? About sleeping with..." Ash abruptly stopped, realizing what he had almost told his mother. "I shouldn't have said that," he muttered. to himself.

"About sleeping with who," his mother coolly remanded.

"With a sleeping bag to protect me from the weather," Ash said, hoping she would accept that.

"Well I only remind you to do that every time you call home," she said. "Did something happen to your sleeping bag? Do you need a new one?"

"No, mom. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about," she suddenly found herself unable to say the word, not aloud to her own son. She leaned over and whispered it to him. "About... sex."

"But, Mom, I've been having sex almost since I started my journey," Ash blurted out, causing both himself and his mother, not to mention everyone around them, to gasp and blush.

"Perhaps I should bring something stronger than wine, madame?" The waiter held a bucket of ice and two glasses in one hand, with the bottle of wine in the other. "Or will the wine cover this revelation?"

"I think you should bring me a shot of whiskey," she managed to say. "And make it snappy, you stuck up waiter!"

"In... indeed, madam." He left again, hoping she would at least tip him well.

"So, mom, I didn't realize... I thought you would have realized that I was having sex by now," Ash said, as he sat on the bed in her hotel room. "I guess I should've known better. You couldn't even tell that Misty and I were doing it while I was at home, could you?"

"I'd hoped you weren't," she said, a tear in her eye. "But I guess I should have known better. You have too much in common with your father. He started fucking anything with a pair of breasts early on, too."

"Well, I don't know about that," Ash said, thinking about some of the other partners he'd had. Not all of them had exactly had breasts... some weren't even human to begin with. "But why did it disappoint you so much?"

"Because," she said, sitting next to him, and placing her hand over his. "Because your father and I agreed that I would teach you about sex before you started having it. I'd figured you were too young to care when you started your journey, and it wasn't until today that I realized how much of a man you are. Just... at least promise me you've only done that Misty girl. Please, assure me of that."

"I can't do that," Ash said, his head falling. "In fact... I'm not even sure I'm a straight guy... most of the time I seem more like just a bisexual s... I don't just like girls."

"So... Brock?" Ash nodded at the question. "And that Tracey boy?" Again Ash nodded. "At least it's just humans, right?" Ash shook his head. "Ash... I may have failed to keep my promise, but at least," she began to plead for him, and leaned in towards him. "Promise me you'll be safe when you have sex."

"All right," Ash said, leaning his head towards hers. He could feel in his bones what she wanted, what she had longed after for so long. "Mom... are you sure you want to do this?"

"If it makes you feel any less guilty, just call me Delia from now on," she said, softly. Then, before he had a chance to respond, she pressed her lips to his, and opened a kiss. It wasn't the kind of passionate kiss she had so often shared with his father, nor the lustful sort she'd shared with any number of other men. It was an emotional kiss, as if the bond of mother and son was renewing itself through the intimate contact. She couldn't stand it, though. "Ash," she whispered, pulling out of the kiss. "Would you... would you make love to me?"

"I... Yeah, sure... Delia." Ash would have to get used to that change in their relationship - she wasn't just his mother anymore, but another of his lovers. He couldn't even keep track of all of them, but he knew he could never forget her. She was too unique, too important over all the rest... except maybe Misty and Brock. He stood up, and removed his shirt, while his mother watched him.

"Put it back on," she said. He obeyed, and looked to her. "Now, give me a striptease. If you've been having sex for so long, you ought to know how to do it." She smiled up at him, and at how nervous he was.

Ash nervously smiled, and finished re-buttoning his shirt. "So... just, a striptease? Only if you promise I'll get one from you... Delia."

"Of course," she said. "Now show me that sexy body."

Ash really didn't know what to do. Misty was the only person who'd ever given him a striptease, and no one had ever asked him for one before. And what Misty did for a striptease wouldn't work with the clothes he was wearing. Still, he had to try. So, he shifted his weight to his left foot, and unbuttoned the top button in his shirt. It didn't feel right, though, so he tried something else. He thrust his hips forward and unbuttoned his pants, allowing his erect dick to show itself better.

"Think 'I'm a sexy bastard who everybody wants to see,' Ash," Delia said. "And then act like you're just giving them what they want, trying to rile them up. You've been going in blind for too long."

"All right," he said. He shoved his pants down, not enough that they revealed too much, but enough that his bulging boxers were now partially visible. He then started unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom, slowly. He took the time to show as much of his body as possible with each extra undone button, and started to get into the feel of it. "You know you want me," he whispered, undoing the final button, He trust his right shoulder back, allowing the shirt to fall back onto the arm, He held the pose, then pushed the left side of his pants down a little more.

"You're catching on pretty quickly," Delia said. "And you're right. I do want you. Now let's see you wriggle those pants off, baby."

Ash complied, wriggling his legs to lower the pants to his ankles, then seductively stepping out of the rumpled up pants. Delia reached for his boxers, and slid them down his legs as Ash let his shirt fall to the floor. "And I want you too," he whispered in her ear. "Let's see how you can rile me up any more."

"The same way I rile up all the men," she said, rising and moving behind him. "You'll see. Just sit back and enjoy the show." She was glad she'd decided to dress conservatively. It gave her all the more time to rile her son up before he got his chance with her. She slid off her jacket first, then leaned over him. She was wearing a long black skirt, and a cream colored blouse, Of course, the fact that she'd worn a white sweater over the blouse gave her some leverage. She arched her body just right, so that her breasts would stand out against the blouse, while simply removing her shirt would start giving Ash a peek at the skin under the blouse, at least until she had it off. She made a deliberate show of taking her time in removing the sweater, especially once it was just to her arms. She couldn't see Ash, but she was certain he was either marveling at the complexion of her skin or the size of her breasts. Her guess was confirmed when he sighed as she finally let the sweater come off, letting the blouse fall back into place.

"I knew you'd like that," she said, leaning close, so he could see inside her blouse. "They all do, just like they all like the view you've got right now. Isn't it great?" Ash managed to eke out a faint reply before she rose up and reached for her hair. She pulled out the pins that usually held it up, and let it all fall down, showing more beauty than Ash ever recalled seeing from her before. Then, she pushed down the right side of her skirt, enough that both flesh and the cream colored fabric of her panties were visible. Ash licked his lips as Delia did hers, gasping to realize that she had either known he would do that, or had imitated him. He could smell a new scent in the room, and recognized it as her pussy juices, which were now flowing full and strong.

It was taking all of his willpower to keep from jacking off while she showed herself off, and he was just barely managing to do it. He watched as he blouse slowly crept up the side of her body, then crawled around the breasts he'd once fed from. He longed to just let her finish, or better to just have her get finished. But he had to wait, and he couldn't stand it. "Just a moment longer," Delia said seductively, licking her lips as the blouse finally came off. She was wearing a white, lacy bra, and Ash's attention was briefly captured by it, imagining how he would have undone it if she would let him. But instead she just tossed her blouse to him, and his gaze was blocked. He quickly pulled the blouse from his face and watched her continue, slowly wiggling her skirt down below her pussy. Then she turned around and bent over, slowly waving her ass in front of Ash, and letting him see how wet she was. Ash she stood upright again and turned towards Ash, she giggled. "I hope you aren't too excited yet," she said, pushing the fabric of her bra down, revealing the fullness of her left breast. She sighed, and reached back to unclasp her bra. She heard the click, and saw Ash's eyes widen at the faint sound, then she let the bra fall to the ground.

Ash smiled as she reached for her panties, which she slid off and let fall to the floor. "Well now, Ash, how do you want it?"

"Well," he said, staring at her. "I guess... fast, before I have any second thoughts about the whole situation."

"That's how your dad liked it at first," she said, leaning close to Ash. She lifted his body and compared his height to hers. He was still shorter, and she figured he would enjoy her breasts. Especially if her guesses about him were right. She assumed he was quite the slut, especially if the things she'd overheard from Tracey were true. She gently laid him back on the bed, and then tapped his nose. She made a show of licking her lips slowly his time, then straddled him and leaned over.

"Uhh, I'm usually on top mo... Delia," he said. "Would that be a problem for you?"

"Not at all," she said, easing herself onto him. She then pushed slightly, and flipped the two of them over, so Ash was on top. "Is that better, sweetie?"

"A lot," Ash said, pushing himself up. He was silent as he felt her pussy and parted it slightly, then eased himself in. He didn't know why he was being so careful this time, but decided it was just the non-ordinariness of the situation. She whispered his name, and he decided to just treat her like any other lover, even if she was old enough to be his mom because... well, he decided not to think about that.

He thrust himself in, and relaxed when his only response was a moan. He lowered his mouth to her breast and blew on it. He got a giggle from her, and decided to move on. As he licked her breast, faint memories of suckling at her came back, and aroused him even more. It was easy for him to forget that this was his mother when she was in bed with him like this.

He felt her hands on his back, smooth like Misty's and gentle in a way she had never been. The softness of her skin was like silk, and as he closed his eyes he could imagine he was in a silken sleeping bag, humping Misty growltihe-style. He soon realized that he was picking up the pace as he went, and he forced himself to slow down. A night like this was once in a lifetime, maybe twice if he was lucky, there was no need to rush," he told himself, his lips against the most developed, succulent breast he had ever been with.

He could feel her pain at what he'd done, how she must be so ashamed of herself for failing to keep her promise in the first place, for failing to notice the obvious signs during his trips home. He was ashamed that he'd hidden it, that he hadn't gone out and just told her that he was humping Misty every night at home. He could have at least hidden... No, hiding things was the problem, he told himself, nibbling gently on the teat he had nursed from.

"So good," she moaned, her back arching as he worked her breasts in a surprisingly experienced fashion for a thirteen year old boy. Even hearing his admission, that he'd been doing it almost since he first met Misty, she hadn't expected this sort of skill. "Lance... Oh, Lance, your son is a real man."

Ash could feel his orgasm coming, but he wasn't ready for it. It was as though he were holding back the ocean with only his hand, but he continued to fight. He felt the hands cup around his buttocks and he tried to move his foot. He slipped, his foot sliding off the edge of the bed and pulling his body with it. They rolled and he felt himself lose the battle, just as he separated from his mother. His hips jerked and he shot a load of semen into the air, and as he hit the floor he felt another jerk, knew there was another load, and this one landed on his chin.

"S... Sorry," Delia said, gripping the edge of the bed and looking down at him. "I... I thought you were enjoying it."

"I was mom," he said, pushing himself up and rubbing the back of his neck. "But I don't think I'm gonna be enjoying much more tonight... this hotel floor is really hard."

She smiled and reached over to his chin, wiping as much of his cum off of him as she could, and then licking it off her fingers. "Well, I think you owe it to me to finish what you started, Ash. Well, maybe not tonight."

"Thanks mom," he said, standing up. "Um... the Pokemon Center's doors are locked now... I think I'm going to need to stay here tonight."

"Don't worry about it, you can sleep right next to me," she said, indicating the other side of her bed. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to, but next time you come home I want some of your loving too, alright?"

"Sure mom," Ash said, walking over to the chair they're clothes were piled on. He pulled out his boxers and put them on before climbing in bed with his mother, his mouth drawing instictively to her breasts. As the lights went out, he smiled, the return to family matters a refreshing change from his normal day-by-day life of training. His last thoughts as he went to sleep were that family matters are what really matter.

~ Fin


End file.
